


Café

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, hinata has a beautiful smile, kageyama gay panics 24/7 (big mood tho), they both want to work at karasuno magazine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Kageyama queria conseguir sentir raiva do garoto de cabelo alaranjado que derrubara café em sua roupa em frente ao elevador, antes de sua entrevista de emprego. Mas ele só conseguia pensar no quão belo o sorriso deste era.





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> a palavra do desafio de hoje é "elevador"!! btw eu não postei a fanfic ontem pq não consegui terminar, eu vou postar depois. enfim, espero que gostem dessa kagehina <3

Kageyama dá o último nó na gravata enquanto encara o próprio reflexo no espelho. Nenhum pelo no paletó, o cabelo em seu devido lugar (o gel tinha feito seu trabalho), o relógio em seu pulso, que deveria estar marcando oito horas, deixando-lhe meia-hora para chegar ao prédio da revista — Kageyama checa o relógio e sorri; esse é exatamente o horário apontado pelos ponteiros.

Tudo está de acordo com seus planos. Sai de casa com sua bicicleta, chega até a lanchonete próxima à revista às oito e quinze. Tal como planejara. Termina de tomar o leite que lhe serviria de café da manhã às oito e dezoito, e atravessa a portaria do prédio comercial às oito e vinte e cinco. Bem à tempo. 

Seus lábios se curvam no que deveria ser um sorriso, enquanto caminha, a passos largos, em direção ao elevador.

Quatro passos. Três passos. Dois passos. Um passo. Splash. 

Kageyama apenas sente o líquido quente sendo derramado em sua blusa social e no paletó, ambos antes impecáveis. Suas mãos e lábios tremem, de nervoso. Todo seu planejamento por água abaixo — ou, melhor dizendo, por café abaixo. 

Todo o planejamento. Todos os minutos contados, o tempo encarando o espelho, amarrando a gravata, limpando os pelos do terno que seu pai tinha lhe emprestado. As chances de conquistar o emprego de seus sonhos diminuindo a cada mililitro de café que escorria por sua roupa e peito.

Ao desviar os olhos da própria vestimenta, Kageyama consegue ver o responsável pelo desastre: um garoto de baixa estatura, cabelos alaranjados e olhos arregalados. Suas mãos pareciam envolver um copo invisível (provavelmente a mesma posição com a qual segurava o copo que agora jaz no chão). 

— Você não olha por onde anda, idiota?! — Kageyama exclama, e o garoto se encolhe. 

— Me desculpe, eu estava com pressa para a entrevista… 

— Espera. — Kageyama interrompe, apesar do garoto não parecer ter a intenção de dar-lhe as costas. — Você também está aqui pela entrevista de emprego para redator da Karasuno?

O garoto de cabelo alaranjado assente positivamente com a cabeça. 

— Meu nome é Hinata. — diz, antes de abrir um sorriso que faz Kageyama ter a impressão de que olhava diretamente para o sol. Um pensamento estranho quando o dono do sorriso tinha acabado de arruinar suas chances para ter seu emprego dos sonhos e ainda competia pela mesma vaga. — E eu acho que devemos entrar no elevador agora. 

Kageyama parece sair de um transe ao ouvir a frase de Hinata; logo desvia o olhar, e se depara com o próprio reflexo no espelho do elevador. Merda, ele consegue pensar.

Kageyama segue o conselho de Hinata e entra no elevador, sendo seguido pelo mesmo. Quando as portas se fecham, Kageyama encara sua blusa manchada. Sua única opção é fingir que aquela mancha não existe, já que fechar o paletó não adiantaria — este também está cheio de café. 

— Desculpe pela roupa. — Hinata diz, apontando para a blusa de Kageyama, que dá de ombros. 

— Tudo bem. — Kageyama arregala os olhos assim que finaliza a frase. O que estava acontecendo?! Hinata tinha baixado suas chances de ser empregado pela sua revista preferida consideravelmente, para quase zero! Não estava tudo bem! Mas, por alguma razão, Kageyama não consegue culpar seu competidor. Talvez fosse aquele maldito sorriso iluminado. Lembrando do sorriso de Hinata, que fez com que os olhos deste se fechasse levemente, Kageyama decidiu. Provavelmente era o sorriso. — Por que você quer a vaga? — pergunta, ao invés de revelar que não está tudo bem. Não faria isso de qualquer jeito. Talvez estivesse tudo bem. 

— Minha mãe está doente, e não pode trabalhar, então eu quero um emprego para ajudar nas contas. — Hinata revela, e Kageyama assente com a cabeça. Depois daquilo, sua razão parece extremamente fútil, e Kageyama gostaria de não precisar dizê-la. 

Mas nem sempre as coisas são como queremos, não é?

— E você? — o outro pergunta. 

— Parece ridículo depois do seu motivo. — Kageyama passa a mão no cabelo, um de seus sinais de nervosismo. — A Karasuno é minha revista preferida. Sempre foi meu sonho trabalhar aqui. 

— Não é fútil. É um bom motivo! 

E aquele sorriso de novo. 

Kageyama sente seu rosto queimar e logo vira o rosto para o lado. A ideia de Hinata saber que tinha conseguido fazê-lo corar tão facilmente o assusta. Apesar de tê-lo conhecido há menos de dez minutos, Kageyama sabe que é uma pessoa que não cora com facilidade. Hinata não sabe disso, é claro. Mas… 

Kageyama não sabe explicar. 

— O que aconteceu? — o tom de voz de Hinata parece preocupado, e Kageyama se culpa por isso. Céus, ele é um desastre. — Eu fiz algo errado? 

— Não! — Kageyama exclama, e vira de novo o rosto na direção de Hinata. 

Corando furiosamente. 

Para o seu alívio, a porta do elevador se abre naquele momento. Kageyama sai apressadamente do elevador, sem olhar para Hinata, ou esperar uma resposta da parte deste. 

— Sou Kageyama Tobio, estou aqui para a vaga de redator. — Kageyama se apresenta para a secretária atrás do balcão (pelas letras no crachá, seu nome é Kiyoko). Ela encara fixamente para a blusa de Kageyama, e é quando ele se lembra da mancha em sua blusa. — Ah! Acidente com café! — Kageyama sorri para Kiyoko, mas sabe que não passou o efeito desejado. Ele nunca tinha sido bom em sorrir. Como Hinata. Ou interagir com pessoas. 

Logo, Kiyoko volta, com um pequeno pedaço de papel em mãos, avisando que aquele número seria chamado quando fosse a sua vez. Kageyama assente com a cabeça e se senta em uma das cadeiras dispostas na sala. Hinata está falando com Kiyoko, e a secretária parece mais disposta do que com Kageyama. 

Aparentemente, Hinata também tem jeito com pessoas. 

É claro. É claro, ele tem que ser perfeito. É claro, quem não fica satisfeito ao ver um sorriso daqueles?

Hinata caminha até o lado da sala oposto ao que Kageyama está. Será que também está com vergonha pelo ocorrido no elevador? Será que está lhe dando espaço?

O garoto com sorriso radiante e cabelos alaranjados permanece em seus pensamentos até seu número ser chamado. Eles só se conheciam há dez minutos, Kageyama lembra a si mesmo enquanto caminha em direção à sala da entrevista. 

Sua mão gira a maçaneta, e entra na sala. 

— Boa tarde… Kageyama Tobio. — diz o homem sentado do outro lado da mesa. É menos intimidador do que Kageyama imaginava. — Eu sou Ittetsu Takeda, e eu vou fazer sua entrevista de emprego. — Kageyama assente com a cabeça. — Você tem um bom currículo, Kageyama. — comenta o entrevistador, e Kageyama agradece. 

A entrevista toda se passa, e, surpreendentemente, Takeda não parecia ter focado muito na enorme mancha escura em sua blusa. Kageyama se levanta da cadeira e sai da sala. 

O número de Hinata é chamado assim que Kageyama sai, e os dois passam lado a lado por um momento, e é o suficiente para Kageyama segurar o braço do outro, impedindo-o de continuar a caminhar até a sala da entrevista. Antes mesmo de começar a falar, o rosto de Kageyama já parece estar em chamas.

— Eu… hm… Hinata… será que você… gostaria de tomar um café depois da entrevista? 

Kageyama fixa seu olhar no chão, para evitar contato visual com Hinata. 

Mas sente que este está sorrindo, e não pode perder esse evento para encarar o chão brilhante da sala da revista Karasuno. 

— Sim. — Hinata diz, sorrindo, enquanto Kageyama o encara. — E eu prometo não derrubar café em você dessa vez. — Hinata ri e volta a caminhar em direção à sala de entrevista. — Encontro você em frente ao elevador!

Kageyama fica parado, observando a porta fechada pela qual Hinata atravessara alguns segundos antes, com um sorriso idiota — e provavelmente estranho — no rosto. Ele tem total consciência do olhar da secretária sobre si, mas… bem, não poderia se importar menos.

**Author's Note:**

> se quiserem conversar, eu sou a @queerbaz no twitter


End file.
